Spring Ball
thumb|Upgrade de Spring BallO Spring Ball (スプリングボール Supuringu Bōru) (também conhecido como o Jump Ball) é um item que permite Samus Aran saltar em forma de Morph Ball, assim, invalida os saltos de bomba, um modo de locomoção rápida. Ele apareceu pela primeira vez em Metroid II: Return of Samus, e já apareceu em todos os jogos, exceto para as versões de GameCube, Metroid Prime e Metroid Prime 2: Echoes. Aparições ''thumb|Metroid II, do site japonês Metroid II: The Return of Samus'' Primeiro destaque em SR388, o Spring Ball é um dos dois add-ons do Morph Ball (sendo o outro a Spider Ball) que apareceu nos jogos, embora os dois só apareçam juntos em Metroid Prime 3: Corruption e o New Play control! ports. ''Super Metroid'' Em Super Metroid, o Spring Ball não é adquirido com as botas de salto alto. Em vez disso, o Grapple Beam deve ser usado para descobrir uma passagem que leva a um labirinto em que o Spring Ball é encontrado. ''Metroid Fusion'' Em Metroid Fusion, é incluído com a capacidade do salto alto, mas chama-se Jumpball. Este é adquirido ao derrotar Zazabi no Setor 2 (TRO). ''Metroid: Zero Mission'' Em Metroid: Zero Mission, a atualização não é mencionado pelo nome, como ele está incluído com as Botas de salto alto. A mesma coisa é feita em Metroid Fusion, exceto que ambas as habilidades são nomeados. ''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption'' Em Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, a capacidade é disponível a partir do início do jogo. Apesar de não ser mencionado pelo nome no inventário ou no folheto de instruções, uma das dicas do jogo explica como executar uma "Spring Ball Jump" em Norion (no corredor curvo, onde Samus pega o Energy Tank segundo no jogo). Esta versão do Spring Ball não permite a Morph Ball saltar tão alto como nas versões 2-D, enviando-o apenas tão alto quanto um salto de uma única bomba. New Play Control! and Metroid Prime Trilogy thumb|Estas imagens digitalizadas não utilizados no Metroid Prime parecem representar um salto na forma de Morph Ball.Embora não seja presente no original ou Metroid Prime, Metroid Prime 2: Echoes para GameCube, New Play Control! Metroid Prime e New Play Control! Metroid Prime 2: Echoes para o Wii apresentou o Spring, da mesma maneira como Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. O jogo Metroid Prime Trilogy '' também apresenta o Spring Ball, da mesma forma como os seus homólogos japoneses fazem. Ao contrário do manual de Corruption, o manual em Trilogy se refere ao Spring Ball como tal. O Spring Ball vem com as bombas de Morph Ball, e está perdido com as bombas, se este for perdido também. Note-se que o Spring Ball faz várias partes dos dois primeiros jogos muito mais fácil do que originalmente foram (mais notavelmente o Spider Guardian chefe em Echoes). ''Metroid: Other M Em Metroid: Other M, ''o Spring Ball é utilizável desde o início do jogo. Ele dá muito mais do que altura um salto de bomba nessa entrada. Dados oficiais Manual de ''Metroid II "Isso permite Samus de saltar, enquanto na forma de bola." Manual de Super Metroid "O Spring Ball permite Samus de saltar enquanto ela está enrolada em uma bola."